legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rigby
Rigby is a brown raccoon who resides from the Regular Show universe. He is Morcedai's best friend and a member of the V Team as one of it's more moral members. He joined the team on their vacation to make combat with Uka Uka who was Cortex's former boss to get them out of the way. Rigby early on got called by Bender who made his move to help against them. Rigby worked with the team and was the one who got Eddy and Negaduck to be friends after a break up mishap concerning Lara Su. He returned again to aid Eddy again and meet with Dib who Bender talked about frequently. Rigby then helped Bender take back Mobius secretly as part of the V Team's deal with him. He met back with Eddy and the girls and reveals Bender's whole plan to them and Slade's wedding Allies: Morcedai, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, King Julian, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar, Edd, Gosalyn, Darkwing, Enemies: Uka Uka, Marceline's dad, Alt Doof, the Joker, Taurus Bulba Voiced by: William Salyers Category:Characters Category:Members of The V Team Category:Heroes Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters that hail from the Regular Show Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Tritagonists Category:Animals Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:V Team members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Members of Task Force 142 Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Descendants Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Category:Children of the Autobots' allies